Parents
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Jin selalu prihatin melihat keluarga ini. Dengan embel-embel orang tua mereka sibuk. Oh, lihatlah mereka Begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Dengan ambisi, semangat, dan tekad yang kuat. Kenapa orang tua mereka tak bisa melihat mereka seperti ini?/NamJin, NamGi/Yaoi FanFic! DLDR! RnR, please...


**Title: Parents**

 **Author: Lee Shikuni**

 **Archip: Yaoi, Ficlet, Drabble, T**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Cast:**

 **-All Members BTS**

 **-And OC**

 **Waning: GJ, Typo(s), Yaoi FanFic! Pair: RapJin, Slight!RapSuga, DLDR! RnR, please...**

 **A/n: Kepincut bikin ini setelah bca FF yg ada tutor2nya. Hope U like it! Happy reading~ ^^**

 **AUTHOR POV**

DUNG! DUNG! DUNG!

"Suga~ah! Bisakah kau diam? Mana PR-mu?" tanya Rap Monster sang tutor yang tak habis pikir pada salah satu muridnya. "Jin Hyung! Bantu aku!" yang lebih tua hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Ne-ne. Ige. Cerewet sekali." gumam Suga masih memainkan bola basketnya sembari menyerahkan PR yang sudah ia kerjakan.

"Ah, yang nomor ini, kau ada sedikit kesalahan. Kemari." titah Rap Monster. Suga pasrah. Ia menggelindingkan bola basket kesayangannya ke sudut ruangan dan mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan sang tutor saat Rap Monster menariknya.

Suga, J-Hope, Ji Min, V, dan Jung Kook itu saudara kandung. Suga baru mengenyam tingkat akhir Junior High School dan dia adalah anak paling cuek dan acuh diantara saudara-saudaranya. Mereka semua memang pintar, tapi kelakuan malas mereka memengaruhi nilai menjadi rendah.

"Nah, eotthae?" tanya Rap Monster setelah menjelaskan kesalahan PR Suga dan menjelaskan materinya kembali.

"Eh? Rappie, tapi kenapa ini begini?" tanya Suga sembari menunjuk coretan Rap Monster yang janggal menurutnya.

Percaya dia berumur 15 tahun? Tidak. Di mata kedua tutornya, Suga seperti anak kecil yang baru saja duduk di bangku tingkat satu sekolah dasar. Oh, lihatlah tingkah imutnya. Dan panggilan manis nan kurang sopan itu khusus untuk Rap Monster.

Jin memghela nafas lagi setelah menjelaskan materi pada Jung Kook, ia mendekat kearah interaksi 2 sejoli yang seperti Appa-Aegya itu. Bumo 5 bersaudara ini sangat sibuk. Jadi adanya Jin dan Rap Monster sudah seperti bumo bagi mereka. Makanya sifat bandel mereka tak tanggung-tanggung ditunjukan kepada 2 tutornya ini.

"Sudah mengerti, Yoonnie?" tanya Jin gemas, hampir mencubit pipi Suga. Suga mendongak mendengar panggilan khusus itu.

"Sudah." jawabnya singkat, lalu turun dari pangkuan Rap Monster hendak mengambil bola basketnya kembali.

"Yakin tidak ada PR lagi, Suga~ah?" tanya Rap Monster. Suga menggeleng cepat. "Kupikir kau masih punya tugas tentang hukum. Aku tidak pernah lupa untuk mencatat dan mengingat tugas-tugasmu, Suga~ah."

Suga terdiam, berjengit di tempat saat ia ingat tugasnya.

"Kajja ambil bukumu di kamar!" ajak Jin ramah sembari menarik lembut lengan namja berumur 15 tahun itu menunju kamarnya.

5 bersaudara ini sungguh-sungguh menganggap Jin dan Rap Monster seperti bumo mereka. Bahkan mereka dengan mudahnya memperbolehkan keduanya memasuki kamar pribadi mereka.

Jin menatap tataan asal di kamar Suga, sementara Suga mencari bukunya.

"Ah, akhirnya ketemu! Kenapa ada di sini? Rasanya aku tidak menyimpannya di sini." gumam Suga lucu. Jin menjatuhkan perhatian sepenuhnya pada Suga saat mendengar gumaman kecil yang polos itu. Ke-5 saudara ini sudah seperti anaknya sendiri. FYI, Jin dan Rap Monster adalah sepasang kekasih.

Suga menyambar selembaran dari meja belajar yang penuh dengan buku itu dan menghampiri Jin. Suga memperlihatkan selembaran itu dengan senyum lebar nan manisnya. Jin mengambilnya dan membacanya.

"Aku akan ikut seleksi basket untuk pertandingan basket tingkat kota. Bukankah itu hebat, Hyungie?" seru Suga semangat. Jin ikut tersenyum.

"Bawa bukumu, lalu kita kembali ke tempat yang lain. Kau bisa perlihatkan ini pada Joonnie dan meminta dukungannya. Kajja!" Jin ikut bersemangat dan mengajak Suga kembali ke tempat yang lain.

Jin pernah merasa, mereka mungkin tak membutuhkan tutor. Mereka hanya perlu semacam _baby sitter_ atau teman yang lebih dewasa untuk mengajari, mengawasi, dan memperhatikan mereka selama di rumah. Jin mulai merasa keberadaan dia dan Rap Monster di sini bukan sebagai tutor, karena mereka pintar. Melainkan menjadi pengawas anak-anak dari keluarga sibuk ini. Dan...

"Rappie! Lihat! Aku akan ikut seleksi tim anggota basket untuk pertandingan basket tingkat kota!" Suga berseru seperti anak kecil sembari mengacungkan tinggi-tinggi selembaran itu. Saudara-saudara lainnya ada yang berdecak, mengerang seperti terganggu, ada juga yang bertepuk tangan. Sementara Rap Monster menanggapi Suga dengan antusias. Di mata Jin, ini seperti gambaran keluarganya bersama Rap Monster nanti. Ia ingin sekali memiliki anak seperti Suga dan yang lainnya.

"Ayo kita nonton bersama! Aku, Jin Hyung, dan yang lain akan datang melihat tes seleksimu." ajak Rap Monster tak kalah semangat yang menimbulkan tawa lucu dari Suga.

Jin miris melihat kenyataan ini. Dia dan Rap Monster selalu ada untuk mereka, tapi... bumo mereka sendiri bagaimana? Apa mereka tahu segala hal tentang ini? Pada kenyataannya pasti ada orang tua yang tidak benar-benar mengenal baik anaknya. Miris.

Jin mendekati dua insan yang tengah berinteraksi seru itu.

"Ayo nonton!" timpal Jin. Dan di susul kata, "Aku ikut!" dari saudara-saudara Suga yang lain.

 **AUTHOR POV END**

 **~The End~**

 **A/n: Gmn? Absurd, kn? Harusnya ditulis di 'Warning' klo ini absurd. Ok, review, please... ^^**


End file.
